


Lost In the Woods

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Being Lost, Brecilian Forest, Forests, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Faren Brosca and his team get lost in the Brecilian Forest.





	Lost In the Woods

“Maybe we should…” 

“No,” Faren interrupted right away, frowning as he looked around. “I know what I’m doin’. Just wait here.”

Leliana nodded, biting her lower lip gently as she sat down on the nearest rock and ran one hand through her hair.

They definitely weren’t lost. The damn trees did look similar everywhere, but that didn’t mean anything. Faren climbed on a big rock he found near, looked to the left, and only then did he notice bushes that looked like those they had passed about two hours earlier after they had defeated skeletons that had attacked them. But according to the map Faren had received from Varathorn they were supposed to be in the Western part of the Brecilian Forest now, not near the graveyard. Maybe Leliana had been right a while back when she had mentioned that they had been passing the same blasted rocks far too many times. But how was that possible?

“We should go south,” Wynne said quietly, as if trying to calm everyone down, but Faren just huffed at the suggestion.

“I hate these bloody woods,” he grumbled and hit the nearest tree trunk with his fist. He couldn’t wait to leave the Brecilian Forest and just get back to the camp. Who needed so many trees in one place anyway?

Faren was the best at finding his way out of tunnels in Orzammar, he always knew where to turn to find exactly what he was searching for, and he would not let a bunch of trees beat him.

“Don’t worry, my dear Warden,” Zevran walked up to the warrior and placed one hand on his shoulder, grinning the whole time. “I believe we will reach the Dalish Camp before sunset.”

“Very funny, elf,” Faren rolled his eyes, smiling back at the rogue.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Author's choice, any, lost in the woods"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/531454.html?thread=76066558#t76066558)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
